


First Date

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, seriously... Tweek should totally join the IWW, workplace safety violations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tweek Tweak hit his head at work and has... amnesia? He seems to remember everything clearly, all except for the fact that he has a boyfriend. They say he should have his memory back again in a few days which is good, because he can barely compose himself around this really tall, really handsome, perfect "stranger".Craig Tucker's distraught at learning that of all the thing's Tweek could've forgotten, it was him. For Christ's sake! They've been dating for four years! But it should only last temporarily (or so the Doctor says), and Craig's got some ideas to make the best of the situation. Plus, it's kind of cute watching his boyfriend act like a shy school girl around him.





	First Date

Tweek Tweak had been stuck working at his family’s coffee house, and was absolutely irate. He was supposed to be traveling to Craig Tucker’s first away-game, but _noooooooo_ , he had to take an afternoon shift instead. It was their Freshman year, and Craig had made the Varsity Basketball team. It was a surprise to both of them, given that Craig only joined because he was pressured into it by his P.E. instructor (being the tallest boy in class does that to you), and that Craig felt like it would be a good way to warm up for the Baseball season (AKA, the sport he actually cared about). But alas, he was a freshman varsity baller, and all Tweek wanted was to cheer for his boyfriend louder than any of the actual cheerleaders could. For a fourteen year old, this truly was a tragic situation.

About halfway through his shift, he went into the back room to start cleaning. Richard spent quite a bit of time in there, constantly attempting to make a new brew. " _The brew that would set his shop on the map_ ", or so he called it. Tweek supposed that the length of it's name would get it on the map. But because of Richard's bean brewing extravaganza, the room always ended up absolutely _filthy_. Usually. Tweek was able to navigate through it fine but unfortunately, today was not a normal day. His foot slipped on a couple beans, and before he knew it, he had hit his head and passed out.

He laid passed out for at least ten minutes (it was probably closer to twenty but Richard Tweak will deny it), before his father noticed his absence. At first, Richard thought that Tweek was rebelling (he'd been hearing about Craig's big away-game nonstop), but when he realized that his son was genuinely unconscious, he freaked out. Now, most father's would be concerned about their child's wellbeing first, but Richard was smarter than that. He knew he had to clean up all of his obvious OSHA violations before anyone stepped foot into his storage room. So he tidied up as fast as he could and dialed 911. 

The ambulance came eventually, and they carted poor Tweek to the hospital with his mother in tow. She sat with him for an hour after he arrived, and after he woke up, she stepped out of the room to call her husband.

While his mother was out of the room, a nurse stepped in. Hospitals were one of the few places that didn't make him anxious, and he was relieved to see the nurse. When it came to first aid, he honestly would feel safer in the hands of a young child than his parents.

“Hello, Mr. Tweak. I’m Sarah, and I’ll be looking after you today.”

“Mr. Tweek?” he smiled. “That’s a funny way to address me.”

The nurse looked perplexed, and stopped. “Well, that is your last name... is it?”she glanced down at the sheet. “Oh, and I guess your first, too.”

His first... and his last? That didn’t sound right. Tweek’s face fell. “My last name is Tucker.”

“Tucker?”

“Tweek Tucker. That’s my name.”

The nurse looked down at her sheet. “Your mother’s Helen Tweak, and your father is Richard Tweak... and you’re... Tweek Tucker?”

While he had to admit it did seem weird, that statement had sounded completely accurate. He wasn’t really sure why he had a different last name than his parents, but he knew he was a Tucker. He’d bet his life on it. “Yes. I’m _sure_ of it.”

Either she was missing a few key pieces of information, or he was. And given that Tweek was the one who had hit his head and knocked himself out, she’d bet that it was he who was in the wrong. She set her clipboard down and walked over to him. “I’m just going to ask you some questions, if that’s okay?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“How old are you?”

“14.”

Correct. “What school do you go to?”

“South Park High. I’m a freshman.”

That sounded about right. “What day of the week is it?”

“Friday.”

Correct. “What’s your last name?”

“...Tucker.”

No, that wasn’t his last name. Was this kid messing with her? He looked sincere. She grabbed the clipboard and observed it again, and just as she was figuring out how to prompt him next, the curtain to their room opened. Mrs. Tweek, who had her phone in her left hand and a cup of coffee in the right, entered. She awkwardly smiled at the nurse, and set her cup down on table besides the door. “How’s my boy?”

“He appears fine, except there’s something I need to verify. What’s his last name?”

Tweek groaned. “I keep telling you, it’s Tucker.”

“What?” his mother asked. “No, don’t listen to him. It’s Tweek Tweak.” She sat down in a chair next to his hospital bed. “I know you love Craig, but you can’t lie to the nurse. Why would you do that?”

“Who?”

 _What an odd question_. “The nurse.”

Tweek looked confused. “No, who’s Craig?”

Mrs. Tweak went pale. This was impossible. Tweek could never forget his boyfriend. “Your boyfriend...?”

Now Tweek was even more confused. “What boyfriend?”

She gasped. Craig was everything to her son. “You don’t remember Craig?”

“No I-”

Mrs. Tweak looked up at the nurse. “We need a doctor. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a ball writing this, and I hope y'all like it! Maybe I can get chapter 2 up tomorrow. Craig's POV!


End file.
